Digimon Adventure: The Child of Balance
by Gianti-Faith
Summary: What if there's another digidestined? Meet Lucy Yagami, a naive, innocent and eccentric 7 years old girl who went to the digital world with the other digidestinds. She looked like a normal girl, but the truth is... she has a deep secret which can shocked the other digidestineds. A bit Crossover with Magical Lyrical Nanoha


AND SO IT BEGINS

_That's home. Planet Earth. But I'm not sure that's where I am right now. Okay, let me back up a little. It all began when the climate went completely out of control. The rainforest dried out, and other places got totally flooded with oceans like chocolate sauce. And get this: places that were normally blazing hot in the summer got super cold. At the time, I didn't know any of this was going on because I was at camp._

A bunch of kid were walking around a campsite meeting new friends and saying hi to old ones.

_All of the other campers were, you know, goofing off and hanging out. Me? I was enjoying the summer sun while… uh, going over multiplication tables._

A young boy with wild brown hair and goggles was lying on a tree branch asleep with the sun on his face.

_That's it, until it started to snow. In the middle of July! Totally freaky. And its gets weirder. You won't believe what happened to me and seven other kids. Oh, by the way, my name is Tai._

Then, there's a girl who wore a blue hat and has red hair. She had yellow sleeveless t-shirt and blue jeans. She seemed surprised when she saw a snow falling.

_This is Sora. She's okay. For girl._

Then we move to a boy with blond hair wearing a green turtle neck and blue jeans.

_And Matt. Matt is too cool. Just look at that haircut!_

Let's move to the next kid. He has a red spiky hair. He wore and orange shirt and brown shorts. He was sitting on the porch with a laptop and a cell phone.

_This little kid is Izzy. He should have gone to the computer camp._

There's also this girl who wore a funny pink hat and pink dress. She has brown hair and brown eyes.

_That's Mimi. I bet you can guess her favourite colour on the first try._

And there's a kid wearing big green hat, green hoodie and khaki shorts.

_T.K is Matt dopey little brother._

The next person is a boy with glasses and blue hair. He had on a sweater vest, a t-shirt, and khaki shorts.

_Oh, and this is Joe. But don't ever scare him. He'd probably wet his pants._

The last kid is a girl with fair-pale skin and grey eyes. Her pink hair is about waist length with very wild, messy bangs framing her face while her hair looks to be worn down, but in a very thick/big braid held with a light blue frilled ribbon.

She wore a white long sleeves jacket with black t-shirt and blue shorts and blue sneakers.

_Last but not least is Lucy. One word to describe her: Weird_

Suddenly, a blizzard broke out, making all the campers run for shelter in their huts to wait the storm out.

When it finally died down, the doors to the cabin were swung open and Tai run out.

"So let's have tabogan races instead!" he cried, running out.

"I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!" T.K laughed.

"Hey, TK, be careful! Slow down!" Matt said, running out after her brother.

"Brr! It's freezing! And I didn't even bring a jacket." Sora shivered.

"Man! I was worried I'd catch a summer cold but this is even worse!" Joe said.

"Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" Mimi asked, marvelling the snow.

Lucy came out next and she sat on the porch, watching the snow in daze.

'They are so fluffy like cotton candies… I wonder if I could eat them'

Her weird thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice said "Still not working!" She heard Izzy said.

He's trying to get his laptop worked, but the connection had failed.

Then, she heard all the kids outside talking about something all at once.

"Hey, what are their names? Izzy! Lucy! Come out here, you two gotta see this!" someone cried.

The two then went out to see everyone staring at the strange lights in the sky.

"It's beautiful! Magical even!"

"Yeah, but what is it?" asked Izzy.

"Maybe an aurora?" Sora asked.

"Aurora…? We see that… in Alaska… We are way too far south…" Lucy said slowly. Yup, Lucy is kind of famous for her slow and sleepy-like voice.

"Tell that to the snow." Sora said.

"I really think we oughta get back inside before we all come down with ammonia!" Joe said, worried.

"And miss this? The sky is like, short circuiting!" Matt exclaimed.

The light disappeared and a strange swirling vortex appeared in its place. It began to glow and shot out eight different lights that looked like fireballs, making everyone gasp and stare in fear.

"Do you think we need sun screen? " Mimi asked.

"I think…" Lucy said in a sing a song voice. When one of the fireballs hit the ground in front of them, she adds "We gotta run!~" She said happily.

"Try to tell that sooner!" Tai yelled as the fireballs hit the ground, causing mini explosions, blasting snow over everyone.

After it all settled, everyone got up and went to check out what those things really were.

"Everyone, are you all right!?" Sora asked.

"Well, we're still here." Matt said.

"That was scary." Mimi said.

"W-what was it?" Joe asked.

"Meteors?" hypothesized Izzy.

Then, whatever those things were, they come out of the ground and everyone grabbed it on instinct.

"OK, so it's not meteors!"

"What… are these?" Sora asked.

"My guess is some sort of remote digital apparatus." Izzy concluded.

"No… Instructions…?" Lucy asked.

Just then, a huge wave of water shot up.

"Forget the instruction, surf up!" Tai cried.

Everyone yelled as they swept up by the wave and didn't get wet at all.

Lucy groaned as she opened her eyes to reveal its bright pink colour.

"Did you have a nice nap?" a voice asked.

"Uh-huh… but I prefer… napping on my comfortable bed…" she said as she pushed herself up, stretch and yawning.

Lucy blinked as she saw that she was in a lust forest instead of the campsite. She looked around, puzzled, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"That's weird… I don't remember being in the forest…" Lucy said.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh?"

She looked down in front of her to see a cute vixen-like creature with wide innocent blue eyes in front of her, looking at her worried.

Lucy looked at her for a moment before she smiled widely. "Waaah… you're so cuute~" she cooed.

The yellow vixen smiled widely as she heard Lucy compliment her. "Really? Tee-hee thanks!"

"What are you…? I'm pretty sure… You are not… stuffed animal… Right?" Lucy asked.

"Of course I'm not a stuffed animal silly. I'm Viximon, and you and I are partners!" Viximon said happily.

"Partners…? You mean like friends…?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"Yup! Pleased to meet you Lucy!" Viximon said happily.

Lucy smiled and cuddled Viximon in her arms. "Hmm… we should… find the others…" Lucy said, remembering that all eight of them swept up by the wave.

"Don't worry, we'll find them!" Viximon said.

Lucy then got up and began walking forward, looking around for any of the other seven kids.

She paused as she heard talking and listened closely.

"Hey… I think… Someone is nearby…." Lucy said cheerfully.

"I am enchanted to meet you friends of Sora. Welcome." Said a pleasant voice.

"Tai, Izzy, meet Yokomon. My own personal something or other."

She recognize the voice as Sora's voice. Lucy came into the clearing and saw Sora with Tai and Izzy, who also had their own digimon.

"Looks kinda like raddish." Tai said, looking at Yokomon.

"Must be another one of them, whatever they are." Said Izzy.

Then, a small white creature came out, standing in front of the pink head and pink ghost.

"Uh oh" Tai said.

"Who… are they?" Lucy asked.

"The head is Koromon and the Pink Blob is Motimon" said Viximon.

"The one that just popped up is Tokomon"

"They're popping up everywhere!" Izzy said.

"Hello, I'm Tokomon." The white creature said.

"Hey, TK over here!" he called.

"Coming!"

TK came running out of the bush, smiling.

"Tokomon, there you are!" he laughed.

"TK!" Matt came out, chasing after him.

"Hey, Matt! You too?" Tai said.

"Yeah, I'm here too." Said Matt.

"No, I meant the thing under your arm."

"Oh, this guy? Yeah well…"

"Hello!" The digimon under his arm blushed. "You appear pleasant. Tsunomon's the name and I'm quite pleased to meet you."

"All digimons are cute~" Lucy cooed. "Is there any… that aren't… cute…?" Lucy asked curiously.

Viximon just giggled.

She then hopped out of her arms, going over to the groups of digimon.

"Hey, wait for me…!"

Everyone turned to look as the yellow creature came bouncing with Lucy chase after her.

"Hey, Lucy right?" Asked Tai.

"Yup~" She said in a sing-a-song voice.

"Yup! And I'm Viximon!" Viximon said.

Then, everyone heard someone yell and turned to see Joe come running towards them, a cute dragon like creature floating behind him.

"Joe?" Tai said.

"Help me! This thing-! This thing… It won't leave me alone!" He panted.

"Hey, who you callin' a thing? I'm no stuffed animal! The name's Bukamon."

Joe yelled again as he saw Bukamon on his shoulder, making the dragon laugh.

"What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those things down there?" he pointed to the digimon.

He yelled again.

"They're… They're everywhere! What are they?" Joe asked.

"We're…" Bukamon started, swooping down to sit next to Viximon.

"Digimon! Digital Monsters!" they said proudly.

"How long…did… you guys rehearse that…?" Lucy asked jokingly.

Viximon giggled. "a while"

"Digital Monsters?" Tai asked.

"Yes, Digimon!"

"We're not just digital monsters, we're much more than that! We're also… kinda cute!" Koromon said.

"And… very loyal." Tsunomon blushed.

"With beautiful hair!" Yokomon said.

"Or maybe no hair at all!" Motimon said.

"And we can be funny! Ha!" laughed Bukamon.

"And adorable!" Said Tokomon.

"And fun!" giggled Viximon.

"It's pleasure to meet each of you! My name is Tai Kamiya and these are my friends from camp." Tai said.

"I'd like you to meet Sora Takenouchi."

"Nice place you have here, except for the bugs." She greeted.

"The self proclaimed cool over there is Matt Ishida."

"No autographs, please!" he joked.

"This is Joe Kido."

"I'd shake your hand… If you had any." He said.

"This here is…" He trailed off.

"Lucy Yagami… nice to meet everyone…~" she said cheerfully.

"Izzy Izumi here is our computer expert." Tai continued.

"Do you have any internet access?" Izzy asked.

"And last, but not least, this little guy is, uh…"

"TK Takaishi, call me TK, and I'm not as small as I look!" he said.

"There now, is that everybody?"

"Wasn't there…. Another girl… With us…?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, what happened to the girl with the funny pink hat?" asked Sora.

"Now, now, her name is Mimi Tachikawa." Tai said.

Lucy looked up as she heard some sort of creature making a loud noise, but no one seems to hear it.

"Huh…? Hey…-"

"Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers on a nature hike." Izzy said.

Then, they heard a girl yelled. "AHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

They all started heading off in that direction.

"Ok, so she's not picking flowers." Izzy muttered.

"Mimi! Where are you!" Tai yelled.

The pink clad girl run out from behind a tree , a plant creature following her.

"There she is!" Sora said.

"It's OK, you don't have to be afraid." Tai smiled.

"Hmm… I don't think… she's running away… from…that little thing…" Lucy said.

"Then what?" Matt asked.

"She's running away… From that… Giant Bug….!" She said, smiling as she pointed at the bug that came out.

"How can you say that with smiling face!?" Joe asked incredulously.

"It's that bug again!"

It then flew over them, disaapearing into trees.

"It's huge…." Lucy said in awe.

Everyone looked at her, wondering if she's still sane. They are in dangerous situation, and she can still be THIS calm?

"Mimi, are you alright?" The plant asked.

"Think so." Mimi panted.

"Don't worry, Tanemon's here to protect you!" it said.

"It's okay now." Sora said, going to comfort her.

"Oh, Sora!" She cried.

Everyone began running away as the bug came flying after them, She picked Viximon and run beside Matt and TK

"Down!" Matt cried, ppushing his brother and the little girl down.

Everyone ducked as the bug flew over them.

"Will this nightmare never end?" Joe asked.

"My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!"

"Here he comes again!" Yokomon cried.

"Ok, that does it! No more running away!" Tai said, annoyed.

"What else can we do?" Sora asked.

"She's right! There's no way we can fight that thing!" Matt said.

"And not win anyway." Izzy chimed in.

"Why don't we just… using big net to catch it…? It's a bug… right…?" hypothesized Lucy with smiling face.

Tai laughed nervously. He already knew that this girl is eccentric, while the others just looked at her with jaw dropped and wide eyes.

Everyone began running again, but stoopped and gasped as they saw that they wound up at a cliff.

"Lady Fortuna… Is not on our… side…" Lucy said in a sing-a-song voice. Everyone tried to ignore her.

"Great, anyone bring a helicopter?" Matt asked, sarcastically.

"Be careful, Tai." Sora said.

Tai looked down below and sighed in defeat.

"There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way!"

"Another way? Where?" Sora asked.

"They all screamed and ran to the cliff as the bug burst into the clearing, making everyone duck down as it swooped over them.

"Watch out, Tai!" Sora called.

Koromon saw the bug chasing after Tai, so he jumped in and spat these weird bubbles at him, making the bug fly away.

"Not again!" Tai cried.

"Digimon attack!" Yokomon cried.

As a single unit, The digimon all jumped in, attacking the bug with these 'acid bubbles' they spat out, but the bug knocked them out of the way.

"Yokomon!" Sora cried.

Lucy running over to her injured partner as the bug crashed the tree.

She scooped him up as the other kids did the same to their partner.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked slowly with worried face.

"I'm okay…" Viximon slurred.

"That was… dangerous… what were you… thinking…?" Lucy asked, worried.

"I just wanted to protect you…" She moaned.

Lucy smiled and hugged her partner.

"Oh no!" Joe cried.

The bug came out of the trees and it was royally pissed off!

It started snapping its pincers together.

"Get back!" Matt yelled.

Everyone running over to Tai at the edge of the cliff.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him!" Sora said, holding Yokomon protectively.

"Me too! Guess he had other plans, huh?" Tai said, holding Koromon.

"Ah, I knew I should have brought my bug spray!" Matt said.

"Ok, get ready to run!" Tai said nervously as the bug got closer.

"No, we fight!" Koromon said.

"Huh?" Tai asked.

"That's right. It's the only way. Stay and fight!"

"Give it up will ya!"

"No, he's right! We gotta do this! We have to protect you!" Viximon said, looking at Lucy.

Lucy only looked at Viximon. "But…. It's dangerous…." Lucy said.

"No, they're right. It's time to show what we're made of." Motimon said.

"No don't!"

"They're right!" Yokomon chimed in.

No way! It's hopeless, you're no match for him Yokomon!"

"We can do it! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Tsunomon cried.

All the digimon started struggling, forcing themselves out of their partner's arms.

Viximon turned to look at Lucy, hoping that she would let her go.

Lucy only looked at her and smiled. "Just.. be safe… okay…?"

Viximon smiled happily and nodded. "Okay!"

With that, she let her go as all the other digimon broke free from their holds, ignoring everyone calling for them to come back.

As everyone went to chase after them, the sky turned dark and nine beams of light shot from the sky, hitting the digimon and made them go through some weird transformation.

"Koromon digivolve to… Agumon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to…Biyomon!"

"Motimon digivolve to…Tentomon!"

"Tsunomon digivolve to…Gabumon!"

"Tokomon digivolve to…Patamon!"

"Bukamon digivolve to…Gomamon!"

"Tanemon digivolve to…Palmon!"

"Viximon digivolve to…Renamon!"

The light faded and revealed new forms of their digimon.

"What in the- Look at them! What happened to the little guys?" Sora asked.

"They're… bigger." Tai said.

Then, the digimon all attacked Kuwagamon, pushing him back, but he knocked them down.

"Alright then. You asked for it!" Agumon growled.

"Poison Ivy!" growled Palmon, vines coming out of her hands, holding him down.

"Boom Bubble!" cried Patamon, hitting him with a burst of air.

"Diamond Storm!" cried Renamon as she throws sharpened leaves at Kuwagamon.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon yelled, electrocuting Kuwagamon.

Kuwagamon flew down to the ground, Gomamon taking his chance and rolled under his leg, tripping him.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon called, shooting a fireball at him.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon growled, breathing a stream of blue flames.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon growled, letting off some green flames.

"Now, all together!" called Agumon.

They all put their attacks together and blasted Kuwagamon, sending him back into the forest, extremely wounded and defeated.

All the kids were too dumbfounded to even say anything.

"They made vapour wave out of him!" Said Izzy.

"Amazing!" Tai said.

"Tai, I told you we could do it!" Agumon cried.

All of the digimon ran to their respective partners to celebrate.

"Koromon! Or Agumon! Whoever you are! You did it! You did it! You did it!" Tai cried, hugging the orange dino.

Renamon silently walked and stood in front of her partner, who smiled at her.

"You were…. Amazing…." Lucy said, smiling.

Renamon didn't say anything, but for some reason Lucy knew she like the compliment she gave her.

It's not like this is the first time she deal with stoic and silent type person, or in this case, digimon.

Everyone's celebration was cut short as they heard a familiar roar and saw Kuwagamon burst out of the tree… Again!

"Watch out!" Sora yelled.

"Guess we celebrated too soon!" Tai said.

Kuwagamon slammed into the cliff, making it break and everyone fell off, crying for help as they fell to their doom.

TBC


End file.
